swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Warvog Arkon
The leader and tier 4 trainer of Arkon's Havoc Squadron. Warvog is located in the hotel at Nym's Stronghold on Lok, at (406 5091). Pilot Missions Stop the Black Sun from reaching mining vessels Stop the Black Sun from reaching mining vessels Dathomir system The Alliance owes Nym a couple of favors for his help. His mining vessels are under attack by Black Sun and need assistance... Once you reache the waypoint, try to keep the position and destroy some waves of Black Sun ships : Wave 1: * 1 Tier 4 Ixiyen Black Sun Vehement. * 4 Tier 4 Kihraxz Black Sun Fighters. Wave 2: * 1 Tier 4 Ixiyen Black Sun Vehement. * 4 Tier 4 Kihraxz Black Sun Fighters. Wave 3: * 1 Tier 4 Ixiyen Black Sun Vehement. * 4 Tier 4 Kihraxz Black Sun Fighters. After several waves of attacks, you will receive a message saying you failed your mission and immediately receive a new Mission Alert to continue with a Rescue Mission : Save the Nym freighters from total annihilation * 1 Tier 4 Assault Gunboat Black Sun Terminator. * 1 Tier 4 Ixiyen Black Sun Vehement. * 5 Tier 4 Kihraxz Black Sun Fighters. Once you destroyed the threat, you may go back to Lok for your reward : Reward : * 150 Rebel Faction points. * Credits : 10000 credits. * A level 6 Taim & Bak Military-grade Shield Generator. Terminate the Inquisitor Terminate the Inquisitor An assassination mission, it s better to destroy all the escort TIEs and the Inquisitoe himself at the end, because the next mission is given immediately after the Inquisitor death, and you will have to manage waves of attacks. * 1 Tier 4 TIE Advanced "Imperial Inquisitor". * 6 Tier 4 TIE Interceptors "Inquisitor Guard". Once done, you'll pick up some interesting data the Imperial Inquisitor was carrying, you will need to deliver it. Deliver Inquisitor Data to Alliance Smuggler Destroy waves of TIEs on your way and Deliver the Data to a Tier 3 YT-1300 "Rebel Smuggler" as fast as possible, the use of an "Iff scrambler" command might help to gain few seconds. * 3 Tier 4 TIE Interceptors. Then you may go pick up your reward : Reward : * 150 Rebel faction points. * Credits : 10000 credits. * A level 8 Novaldex Low-Latency Droid Interface. Help the Alliance attack on an Imperial Space Station Help the Alliance attack on an Imperial Space Station Dathomir system You're to assist in the attack on an Imperial Space station, taking care of a small Imperial fleet : * 1 Tier 4 Imperial Gunboat. * 3 Tier 4 TIE Interceptors. * 6 Tier 4 TIE Fighters. After this you will receive a new mission... Save one of the ambushed Rebel B-wing squadrons Go to the rendez-vous waypoint and meet 3 Tier 4 Rebel B-wings, and assist them to destroy : * 1 Tier 4 TIE Aggressor. * 5 Tier 4 TIE Interceptors. Then return to Lok for your reward. Reward: * 150 Rebel faction points. * Credits : 10000 credits. * A level 8 Qualdex "Halcyon" Starfighter Booster. Kidnap Imperial technician An Imperial technician is travelling to an Imperial space station under construction in Lok. Your job is to capture his vessel and escort it to safety. After that Rebel HQ has spotted a couple of freighters inbound for the station with building materials. Make sure they never reach it. By now, the Empire is pretty tired of you and sends in a large wing to eliminate you. First objective: Kidnap Imperial technician Second objective: Make sure the Imperial freighters never reach Lok Third objective: Defeat the Empires Retaliation Enemy opposition: * 1 T4 Lambda shuttle, 6 Tier 4 TIE's, Waves of 6 TIE's upto Agressors during escort. Very high spawnrate. * 3 T4 Freighters, 2 Tier 4 TIE Interceptors 1 Tier 4 TIE Advanced and 3 Tier 4 TIE Agressors * 1 T4 Decimator, 8 Tier 4 TIE's (6 Interceptors and 2 Advanced). Reward: Incom "Tri-Cannon" Duty Missions Warvog Arkon grants four duty missions for tier 4 and ace pilots: Strike a blow to the Black Sun Excellent source of space loot, including the rare Black Sun Ace Fighter Helmet. This mission consist of destroying several waves of Black Suns ships. Completing this mission reward you 103500 credits (without credits chips count) and make you destroy 265 Black sun ships. Waypoint 1: * 5 Waves of 1 to 5 Tier 4 Fighters. Reward 4500 credits. * 5 Waves of 1 to 5 Tier 4 Fighters. Reward 4500 credits. * Kill '''Ovlaw Grimclaw : 1 Tier 4 Bomber Reward 900 credits. Waypoint 2: * 5 Waves of 2 to 6 Tier 4 Fighters. Reward 6000 credits. * 5 Waves of 2 to 6 Tier 4 Fighters. Reward 6000 credits. * Kill L'kew Rawo : 2 Tier 4 Bomber Reward 900 credits. Waypoint 3: * 5 Waves of 3 to 7 Tier 4 Fighters. Reward 7500 credits. * 5 Waves of 3 to 7 Tier 4 Fighters. Reward 7500 credits. * Kill Rita "The Razor" : 3 Tier 4 Bomber Reward 900 credits. Waypoint 4: * 5 Waves of 4 to 8 Tier 4 Fighters. Reward 9000 credits. * 5 Waves of 4 to 8 Tier 4 Fighters. Reward 9000 credits. * Kill Walwer bealwo : 4 Tier 4 Bomber Reward 900 credits. Waypoint 5: * 5 Waves of 5 to 9 Tier 4 Fighters. Reward 10500 credits. * 5 Waves of 5 to 9 Tier 4 Fighters. Reward 10500 credits. * Kill Amos Torq : 5 Tier 4 Bomber Reward 900 credits. Duty Completion Reward : 7500 Credits. Escort: Nym freighters in Dathoomir System Tier 4 TIE Fighters, Bombers, Interceptors, and Advanced will attack a freighter while it tries to escape. Each escape takes from 5-10 minutes and nets a 5000 credit reward. Capture: Imperial freighters Rescue: Rebel scientists With help of Washell, and available on the official Pilot forum. Category:Arkon's Havoc Squadron Category:Alliance Pilot Trainers Category:Lok